


The crossover no one wants.

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy's "What a Catch, Donnie" music video crossed with At World's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crossover no one wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I am archiving my old LJ fic.

"Do you fear death?"

"No, actually I've been trying to kill myself for years. To be honest, I can't believe I got away with this 'the Captain goes down with the ship' bullshit. I guess I've pissed off my friends one too many times, or else they were really panicking about getting out, which doesn't really make sense considering that we could all see a ship coming to rescue us."

Will Turner scratched his head. "There was a rescue ship, and you didn't board it?"

"Like I said, death wish. You should have seen me grinning as they sailed away."

Will shrugged and made plans to introduce the man to Jack. Perhaps they could learn from each other's eye makeup mistakes.


End file.
